<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Serenade by Adorbs_Drama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295262">Autumn Serenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorbs_Drama/pseuds/Adorbs_Drama'>Adorbs_Drama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Break up (i guess?), F/F, i literally dont know what im doing, idk how tagging works so i will ad random stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:39:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorbs_Drama/pseuds/Adorbs_Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after they break up, Kirigiri can't stop thinking about the moments they shared together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably VERY bad.<br/>Please, expect nothing for the ending, I had no idea about how should it end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Through the trees </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Comes Autumn with her serenade </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With the grace of a swan, the girl walked into the library. Something about its calm aura never failed to improve her mood, it made her feel safe. And not only was the place pretty but since not many people visited it, its ambience was calm. You could say that this was her favourite place in the entire town (and how right would you be).</p><p>And then, she saw her. Black hair, beautiful red eyes and the elegance of a queen. Her name was Celestia Ludenberg (as she would later learn), what a beautiful name she had, she loved to say it; and soon, she also found how much she loved when Celestia said hers. How much she loved when she held her hands, how much she loved her. The way she talks, the way she walked like if the entire world was her stage (and maybe, it really was). Or the way she would cover her mouth while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>A small conversation turned into one date and two cups of coffee. One date turned into two, two turned into six and so on; she wanted to keep this life, she wanted to stay like this forever, to keep going with all those late movie nights with hot cocoa next to Celestia. God, how much would she have traded just to keep this life.</p><p>Or going on lunch dates to the forest, near the river; with the autumn wind moving their hair, with the soft sunlight hitting their face (she still remembers how it perfectly highlighted Celeste's features, she was an angel). And how could she forget those moments that they shared at the library? They met there, they had many dates there, they…</p><p>Or those dates at the cinema, eating popcorn while holding hands (not without the occasional asshole who couldn't keep their hands out of their phone, or the one who lacked education and made noise the entire time), talking about the meaning of scenes while walking back to the cafeteria because they wanted to get some tea.  She missed those moments.</p><p>Autumn is a lovely season, eternal and ephemeral at the same time. And apparently, their love was the same.</p><p>She couldn't say that she was unsatisfied, but it's not like she didn't crave for more; god, she would leave everything behind if it meant to see her again, but that shit is impossible.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> «I'm so sorry Kyoko, but… I don't think that this is working, I don't think that WE are working.» </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>That damned confession still haunted her dreams. </p><p>Thursday, 3 am, and she was unable to sleep; because if she did, the faceless ghost of her love would torment her again. If she did she would need to face that moment again, watch as the girl of her dreams walked away without being able to stop her; because she loved her, she let her go (sometimes she wish she didn’t) and find a better life.</p><p>Because Celestia Ludenberg had her dreams and aspirations, she wanted something bigger than what this small town had to offer. She had a whole future waiting for her, a future that did not include Kirigiri.</p><p> </p><p>But it was for the best. Or so she tries to believe.</p><p>And maybe next autumn she will meet her again.</p><p>It's only a matter of time, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That time cannot fade </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I hear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That lovely Autumn serenade </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the song "Autumn Serenade".</p><p>Suscribe to Technoblade.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>